


I Am My Monster - Alternate Version.

by MultiFandomFics



Series: Alternate Future. [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Canonical Alternate Universe, Corrupted Gems, Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, Destruction, Emotional Baggage, Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Mommy Issues, Other, Pain, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFics/pseuds/MultiFandomFics
Summary: When it takes a bit more than a hug.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Alternate Future. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Tails and Tusks.

The gray sky shook in the ringing of rapid ginormous thumps, sending ripples of shockwaves against the ground in an earthquakic rhythm. The city rumbled as things began to tumble and collapse under the stress and vibrations. As in sync, the city turned their heads to the source of the trembles. Collective gasps full the small area as they set their sights on the reason of the commotion. A tall pink, almost purple in the lighting, beast, its gigantic neck poking from the mountain on the beach. Everyone stares in shock, frozen, not knowing what's happening, or what to do.

Three gems do meet in the center of little himschool at the warp pad, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth, their hues tinted by the gloomy skies. "What's going on? What is that?" Lapis squeals, staring horrified at the beats on the beach as it whips its neck around. "It got to be a corrupted gem!" Peridot starts, "but I've never seen one this big!" Her voice accelerated as the monster pushes its face into the mountain, making an indentation, making rubble fall to the ground leaving massive clumps of dirt and rock on the sand. "But I though all corrupted gems were healed?" Bismuth asked hurriedly activating the warp pad. 

The pad flashed in an instant, engulfing the three gems in its light. "Well, in theory! But there could most definatley be some left! Though, I don't know what gem this would be, due to its size, in clueless!" Peridot screeched ad the light fizzled out, leaving them in the ruins of a home. "Well, whatever it is, our gems need help, so let's take this thing down!" Bismuth teller rushing out of the hole in the front of the house. The other gems nod and follow her. "Let's hurry up and clobber this thing!" Peridot shrieks as she makes it outside onto the sand. "Stand down!" Garnet puts a hand out protectively. "Why!?" Lapis shouts back. "That's Steven." She says somehow monotonely and turns back to the beast. 

"What!?" The three gems tell in unison. That displeases the beast, craning it's long neck towards the gems. It unhinges its jaw and lets out an ear piercing and feral roar, echoing across the water. "Wh-why is he-?" Lapis started. "Theres no time to worry about that! Right now we have to help him!" Garnet shouted over the loud beast. The gems nodded, yet didnt move. "What are... what are we supposed to do!?" Pearl shrieked as the beast seemingly struggled with itself, twitching and flailing its neck, its eyes clouded with dread, anger, and fear. 

"What's he doing!?" Amethyst pointed out the strange behavior, eliciting the beast to let out a struggled grunt and banging its head on the sand, sending the gems into the air. As they landed, Garnet spoke; "It's him... He's still in there!" Garnet gasped as she took into note the actions as well. The monster lifted its head again as if to prepare for another attack, only to make the sound of metal hitting metal, a loud 'TING' followed by a cringe worthy scraping sound. The beast flinched, looking for the source of the hindrance. A huge metal mechanism collapsed to the ground somehow still upright. The diamond mecha.


	2. Chapter 2

The machine gave one final hiss as a bright light came from the head, appearing three woman from our of it. A little door on the bottom of it opened, hopping out another gem. "Steeven~! You forgot your foot thing thi-- owAOh!" The gem screeched jutting backward as a hand came crashing down in its direction. "Why do things like this always happen when ever we come here?" The tallest gem asks. "What is that thing?" The tall blue gem questions worriedly, moving backwards. "That THING, is Steven!" Garnet shouts, loud enough for the three gems to hear over the height difference.

"What!?" Same answer as the other three. Again; "Now's not the time! We have to help him!" The beasts interest peaked at the mecha, wrapping one of it's giant hands around the waist of it. Attention was drawn and even more commotion arose, leading 'Steven' chuck the mecha out of his grasp and colliding with the side of his house. Out bound cat Steven, barely dodging the attack. "The hooouse!" Someone shouted, pained, presumably Bismuth. "The house is the least of our worries right now!" Garnet shouted as heads snapped back on the direction of the half gem titan, away from the collateral state the beach home was in. 

"Steeeven! It's me! Your dad!" Greg shouted up at the beast. It swiveled it's neck away from where it was previously, in favor, now staring at the new noisemaker. If he recognized the human, or even recognized who he was himself, he didn't show it, opting instead to bash his head into the sand where the group was. The scattered quickly as he rose his neck to strike, still getting pushed back by gusts of wind from the collision. 

"He's not listening! He cant hear us!" Garnet shouted again over the monstrous roar Steven let out in pain from the collision, and anger. The bash left a hefty crater in the sand, in which Steven's foot was now planted. He pivoted slightly, retreating into the water, as noticable thick amounts of blood trickled out of his forehead, just below his adorned horn. 

"He's hurt!" White Diamond pointed out, being the closest to him and closer to his height. As if on cue the blood dripped down into a large line, staining the sand, and a bit of water, below him. The beast seemed to realize it was bleeding at the moment, letting out another lower growlish shout of pain, twisting it's neck downwards and vigorously sloshing it back and forth before shooting back up, the water below him now stained red, the blood still pouring. The creature whined, turning around to run away farther into the water. 

Lapis seemed to understand what he was trying to do, quickly moving into action and encasing him in chains made of water. "He's trying to run!" She grunted out through pants, her strength being tested severely, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold a corrupted diamond for long. The beast roared loudly once again, thrashing and struggling against the hold. Blood continued to leak out of his forehead, seeping onto the chains making it swirl around him. 

A bundle of fight or flight reflexes. That's what he was. Thatd what he described a corrupted gem, and that's what he was. The spikes trailing his back, arms, legs, and head started to glow a violent pink. His eyes started to do the same, his spotted pupils dialating to the mac before taking a deep inhale, as beams of light shot from every one of his glowing tines.

All the gems, one cue, fell, with that made the chains melt into water that quickly covered his body as he stomped once more, coming down around him menacingly. Lapis, once she regained herself, attempted to chain it once more, but to mo avail. It just slashed at the water with it's claws, making it melt between his sharp fingers. "Nothings working!" She shouted as she gave up forming chains out of the water, her wings evaporating as she landed on the ground. 

Garnet thought. Steven had always been a paradox in her otherwise precise future vision, there was never a clear vision of him, no matter how tame the situation. He constantly evaded her expectations or thoughts or visions. This moment was an excellent example of that. Everyone was panicking, running around, restraining him, trying to talk to him. Garnet tried. But her mind raced. Endless possibilities. Bad and good. Mostly bad. She... she didn't know what to do. She was fully, well aware that below Steven, Lapis was the most powerful crystal gem. And if she couldn't hold him back, she knew that she had no chance.

She'd say their best chance was fusion. Pearl and Amethyst, and hell, even she, were a wreck of emotions at the moment, so their fusion would not be stable. Even ruby and sapphire were struggling to hold together. But they were running out of options, she thought, as she placed either of her hands on both of the gems shoulders. The two other gems see her palms shine, and they nod in understanding. 

Garnet may not know what to do, but maybe their three heads combined will.


End file.
